


An Innocent Misunderstanding

by lore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dark Magic, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Magic, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1564322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/pseuds/lore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has his reasons for putting Remus off, but how much longer will Remus wait?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Innocent Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countess_hp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=countess_hp).



> There is a flashback non-detailed sexual scene between 17-year-old characters. FYI if even that would make you uncomfortable. 
> 
> Written in last-half 2010 for hp_yule_balls on LiveJournal. Many thanks to the betas who helped me improve this. All remaining errors or deficiencies are mine alone.

Severus squeezed the lightly furred globes of Remus' arse, his slick fingers seeking Remus' hole even as the man squirmed and gasped above him. Their cocks, one trapped high and the other much lower, rubbed against sweaty flesh as they struggled through the flame of passion that engulfed them whenever they touched lately.

"Just put it in," Remus moaned, shifting his knees on Severus' office chair in an attempt to move Severus' lengthy cock behind him. Instead Severus held on tight and sank two wet fingers to the hilt into Remus. With a desperate cry, Remus began fucking himself on Severus' digits, crooked at the exact angle to make Remus lose all control. Severus' head swam with the sight of Remus' face in a rictus of ecstasy, the chair they were defacing shuddering with Remus' frantic thrusting and pulsing. His own cock swelled, the power of making Remus come apart with just his hands, just his bony body and thin lips, fraying his control..

Schoolboy fumblings and the pull of their dark cores had lead to an increasing series of meetings over the year since Godric's Hollow had been destroyed. What had started as grieving had evolved into mutual releases and was now becoming dangerously close to a full-on relationship.

"You could have shagged me." Remus had to pant for a few seconds to find the breath for his next words as Severus pulled three fingers free of him, wondering when the third had slipped in. "I'm more than ready," Remus said with an edge in his voice, pointedly watching as Severus scoured first his hand and then the rest of their bodies clean with a flick of his wand.

Unfortunately, Severus was not ready, and each time they met, it was becoming more difficult to put Remus off.

"Did you not enjoy what we just did?" Severus said coolly as they disentangled and began dressing, some garments thrown about the room and others still hanging off their limbs. They'd been so eager just minutes before, but tension was replacing cooling lust.

"I did. I-" Remus frowned at the familiar argument. He couldn't deny that each time with Severus, he'd had an even better climax than the last. Lately, though, Remus found himself longing for an even closer connection, yet Severus continued to proclaim that what was mutually satisfying ought to be enough.

At 22, Remus was beginning to wish for something more than "mutually satisfying".

"What I mean is that I'm ready when you are," he said with a defeated sigh.

"I shall take that under advisement," Severus said, facing away from Remus as he finished buttoning his robe. "Fourth period starts soon."

Remus knew a dismissal when he heard one and left Severus' office without another word, the pleasure they'd just experienced all but forgotten.

*****

As he poked his wand into a vein on his right arm and enchanted the free-flowing blood into a sterile container, Severus credited his Slytherin traits for managing to avoid sex with Remus for so long. He'd never been sure that Remus, or anyone else, for that matter, would approve of what he was about to do, so Severus had never given Remus _any_ reason for his behaviour.

The blood for the potion Severus was planning needed to be pure, virginal, but the potion itself was so dark, it didn't even have a name. He had discovered it during deep research into immortality that Lord Voldemort had commanded of him. Even at his most bitter, even on the day of Lily's wedding, Severus had never dreamed of allowing the Dark Lord access to such a powerful potion. It would not only restore life, calling a soul back from beyond, but the potion would also restore a body - even one that had been vaporized. A single molecule of a deceased person, such as a hair or flake of skin, and a drop of the concoction would restore a soul to its body. One such vial could revive an entire army at once or a single Dark Lord for hundreds of years. Severus was planning on brewing a double batch.

Lord Voldemort's death had not sat well with Severus. A cloudy version of the Dark Mark remained on his left arm, and the tattoo still occasionally pained him, sharp and fast as if he'd been stung by a billywig. Anticipating His return made the idea of being able to bring back _anyone_ from the dead more than tempting, especially when Lily's child was settled with her vile sister. It wasn't until Severus determined that he could procure the blood of three virgins with strong magic without actually killing and draining innocents that he began working on the potion in earnest.

Still, he tried not to think too hard on what he'd do with the potion if he succeeded in brewing it. There would be no point in planning its use until Severus could bring himself to test what he produced, which would mean bringing someone back from the dead. Severus was sure not every person would want to return to the land of the living, so he was determined to brew the potion and then lock it and its temptations away, to be used only in case of dire need.

Twenty-nine beakers of blood were held under the strictest of stasis spells to ensure freshness for two-and-a-half years, harvested from Severus himself, one each month and no more to maintain the blood's potency. Today he was adding the final pint to tally the blood of three innocents and could only hope that using his own blood would lift the dark taint of the potion. If Severus had known that Remus would become his lover halfway into the collection project, he might have considered discreetly searching for volunteer donors among the students from the beginning. Over a year into siphoning off his own blood, however, made Severus decide not to chance tainting the large amount of fluid he'd already collected.

At least there had been some relief in the narrow magical definition of "virginity". Severus had never allowed Remus to breach his arse, nor had he accepted any of Remus' offers to be shagged. Instead, Severus had survived the years with his virtue intact by studying Remus as closely as he had the troubling potion, discovering and committing to memory all the stimuli that most quickly drove the werewolf wild. Remus' impatience would have amused Severus if it hadn't shaken him instead. The idea of losing Remus now troubled him greatly.

The last drop of blood fell into the glass and Severus cast the stasis spell on the beaker before closing his wound with a sigh of relief. He could afford to wait until the end of the term in a week's time to begin the long process of brewing a potion that could tip the scales of any war or conflict plaguing the Wizarding world.

Severus decided that what he could _not_ afford was to deny Remus the pleasures of his flesh any longer. He had led his werewolf lover on a merry chase, but it was high time Severus allowed himself to be caught - preferably over the upcoming weekend as he'd resisted issuing the drooling masses detentions for a week, anticipating the end of their mutual virginity. Why Remus had waited for him, Severus could not imagine, although the idea warmed places inside him that he thought had long gone cold.

*****

Remus brooded, sprawled out in a comfortable old chair in his tiny flat. Memories of his first time with Severus played in his mind, tormenting him with how little had changed between them since they were 17.

Severus had smelled _edible_ after a potions class one day, the sage they'd used in the lesson mellowed into something fresh and alive when mixed with Severus' skin. Remus had meant only to talk to Severus, to remain near that enticing scent just a bit longer, but the hall cleared and Severus had backed himself into a shadowy corner, knowing full well what Remus was since Sirius' stunt the year before.

Instead of giving Severus space, as he normally would have done, Remus had crowded them both into the corner, their robes swinging into each other. They'd breathed heavily, neither speaking, when Remus noticed that Severus hadn't drawn his wand, which had been his usual response to any threat.

Remus had closed the gap between them without conscious thought, and they'd attempted to devour each other, mouths open far too wide, teeth clashing, tongues meeting in mid-air. Severus had been clutching him awkwardly, preventing Remus from arranging them for a proper rubbing. Instead, their hips had jabbed incessantly forward and their hands had been in all the wrong places, and Remus' face was covered in drool. They'd managed to come anyway, a frustrating, too-quick release that had left them both sweaty and sticky, their panting breaths echoing down the Potions classroom corridor.

Over time they had refined their techniques, but little else had changed since that first floundering grope. Remus had been relieved when Severus had allowed Remus back into his life after baby Harry killed Voldemort, and overjoyed when their relationship had turned physical again. Severus was not only the last person Remus' age who knew who he truly was, but he was also the only person to whom Remus had been attracted. Women had never interested Remus and the scent of sage alone could make him as hard as stone. Werewolves might not mate for life, but Remus' tastes had been solidified in that corridor. Sharp, bitter and familiarly dark with increasing signs of caring were all Remus craved.

At first, Remus hadn't minded Severus putting off shagging. Once they began seeing each other again, Severus had proved an inventive lover when it came to alternative sex, but he had avoided all penetration for more than a year now. Remus was beginning to suspect there was something more to Severus' refusals, especially after hinting that he would top if that was Severus' issue.

_It's someone else, isn't it?_

The wild thought finally gave voice to the suspicion that had been creeping into his subconscious for a month now. Remus' doubts used to revolve around his lycanthropy, wondering if Severus held irrational fears of being contaminated outside of the full moon. However, Severus had lapped and sucked and swallowed enough of his fluids by now to convince Remus that infection wasn't Severus' issue.

There weren't many people close to the dour Potions master, but it was possible that Severus had a lover or loyalty to a lover's memory that Remus had never known. The very idea plastered a red haze over Remus' rational mind, and it felt as if his heart had stopped beating. He couldn't imagine any other reason why Severus would keep refusing him.

*****

Severus' lips were quirked in a smile as he opened the door to his living quarters.

"Just the person I wished-"

Remus pushed past Severus, barely letting him close and ward the door before blurting out his apprehensions. "Are you seeing someone else?"

"What? No!" Severus couldn't even attempt a glare, he was so shocked to see Remus _glowering_ at him with eyes appearing lit from within.

"You won't shag me and I'm done, Severus! I'm done! I want to know why right _now_!" Remus couldn't bring himself to say they would be through, not while a wicked smirk was slowly spreading across Severus' beloved face, confusing him further.

"Who, exactly, do you think I have been _buggering_ instead of you?"

The question brought Remus up short, but his mind created images of Severus with the various men in their lives. Remus gritted his teeth to keep from blurting out names. He knew he had no evidence other than Severus' reluctance to shag.

"Never mind!" Remus raked his fingers through his shaggy hair, frustrated by his own baseless jealousy and Severus' amused nonchalance. "I haven't shagged anyone else. Ever." He began pacing, unconsciously flexing his fingers at his sides. "You knew that, right?"

Severus' pulse quickened with the admission of something he'd long suspected. "Yes, I knew," he said, resisting the urge to add insults to the injuries he had inflicted on his lover in the pursuit of the potion.

"Then tell me!" Remus spun around, his voice too loud for the room, lips curled in a snarl. "Why are we still-" He waved his hand between them, unable to bring himself to say the ridiculous out loud. "-Like _this_?!"

Oh, how Severus reveled in these moments with Remus, when his voice was all growls and the wolf Remus tried so hard to deny near the surface. When Severus saw this side of Remus, he knew it was just for him. While everyone else was treated to Remus' accommodating fool act, Remus trusted only Severus enough to allow his feral side to shine through.

Just a glimpse of the wolf made Severus' cock harden. He didn't try to hide it from Remus, either. Instead, he spoke his next words with all the seriousness and gravity two years of teaching a dangerous subject to empty-headed students could muster.

"Did it never occur to you that _purity_ might have some value to a potions-maker?"

Severus was gliding forward, unbuttoning the cuffs of his robes, the wolf in Remus bringing out Severus' own predatory side. There was only one way to end this pointless argument; only one way it _should_ end.

Remus' mouth went dry as anger was replaced by amazement and a jolt of lust as Severus advanced on him. Why hadn't he thought of Severus' brewing before?

"I- What are you saying?"

Passing Remus by, Severus dropped his outer robe and moved across the room toward his bedchamber.

"While I am insulted that it took you this long to become so possessive of me," Severus said, removing his shirt. "I am inclined to overlook your cavalier attitude as I have completed all possible preparations that require virginity."

Standing in the doorway to his bedroom, Severus banished his remaining clothes, looking haughty even with his long cock bobbing as it strained toward his abdomen.

"In other words, I intend to shag you tonight until one of us collapses." And with that, Severus disappeared into the shadows of the next room.

Once Severus was out of sight, it was like a spell had been broken. Remus shook his head and barked out a relieved, joyous laugh as he shed clothes as fast as he could. He hopped on one foot and then the other to remove his boots and trousers as he couldn't think clearly enough to manage even a simple banishment charm.

"Don't you think we've waited long enough?" Severus' voice came sharp from the next room. "Quit dallying and get your arse in here!"

"Coming, Severus!"

*****

"If you thought I was going to act like some blushing maiden, you're sorely mistaken."

Remus found Severus already sprawled naked on his bed sheets, all inky hair and long limbs, holding his cock at the base, straight-up in invitation. There was a whiff of sage in the air, and Remus wondered if Severus knew how it affected him before deciding that _of course_ Severus knew.

"Hardly." The sight of Severus waiting for him, wanting him, stirred something strong and possessive in Remus. Finally, they were going to move beyond getting off. The very idea made Remus grin widely, light glinting off his incisors.

"Come on." Seeing Remus' face lit with feral lust made Severus forget all pretense of elegance. Remus wasn't on the bed a moment before Severus was drawing his face down for a hungry kiss.

Foreplay was forgotten with the idea of shagging, of fucking and being fucked, laid out before them like a feast of foreign delicacies. Soon, Remus was slowly lowering himself on Severus' ample length. It burned all the way down, the stretch leaving him feeling split and raw despite all prior fingering, but the satisfaction of finally reaching this moment spurred him on.

Severus tossed his head back and forth a few times in an effort to ward off coming immediately into Remus' exquisitely tight heat. When Remus began to move, he rode Severus much in the same way they had rubbed off, but the sensation was infinitely more intense for them.

Eventually, they found their rhythm and Severus held the angle that made Remus moan and growl in equal measure. While they were no longer fumbling school boys, Severus couldn't last very long in such a complete grip. He came with a loud groan as his cock spasmed for what seemed like eternity.

Remus watched Severus' face and concentrated on the feeling of being filled. Warmth spread through him, and it had nothing to do with the come coating his insides. When Severus came back to his senses, he raised his eyebrows in question.

"I believe it is ‘your turn', as they say." Severus made to roll over, but Remus leaned down and gripped Severus' shoulders to stop him.

"Touch me for now." When Severus hesitated, looking confused, Remus gently rolled to the side, allowing Severus' cock to slip free of him. He lay flat and took up Severus' hand, placing it on his rapidly filling cock. "I want you to."

Whether Remus wanted to savour the moment or delay debauching themselves too quickly, Severus didn't know. But he did know all too well how to make Remus whimper and shudder with his hands and mouth. Soon enough, Remus was laying in Severus' arms, replete with ecstasy and exhaustion.

"That's better," Severus mumbled defiantly even as sleep pulled him into unconsciousness.

Remus chortled and quietly studied Severus, the hard lines of his face relaxed, making his nose appear less spectacularly big. Severus mumbled Remus' name, and it struck Remus that Severus had chosen him just as Remus had decided on Severus long ago in school. Severus wouldn't have accepted Remus into his life and bed if he wasn't intent on having _Remus_ and no one else.

It was too soon to admit it, and maybe Severus would never want to hear it or admit it himself, but in that moment, Remus' knew for certain that he was thoroughly in love. He only hoped their passion would last through whatever challenges lay before them.

*****

Just after the second war ended, while packing up Severus' rooms, Hermione Granger suddenly noticed a cupboard that she was sure hadn't been there before. She called Harry over to look at it, but Harry couldn't see the cupboard until Hermione finally decided to open it. Professor Snape must have enchanted it, she decided, to be seen by the people he trusted with what was inside.

They found the small space in pristine condition, charmed to be free of dust or cobwebs. It held two ornate potion vials, several scrolls of notes on how the potion should be used, and reassurances "for the bloody Gryffindors" that the ingredients had been volunteered. There were also several packets of what appeared to be Polyjuice material, labeled by name.

Hermione was just beginning to understand what she could do with the potion -- and she would use it, of that there was no doubt -- when she noticed additional writing on Professor Snape's packet.

"If Remus cannot be revived, do not call me back."

In the hospital wing, still recovering from his resuscitation during the last full moon, Remus could hear Hermione and Harry shouting and laughing as the slap of their running feet echoed toward him from the hall.

_end_


End file.
